Casanova
by Kitty36
Summary: Man ist so alt, wie man sich fühlt. Und wenn es um Sex geht ist er ganz vorne mit dabei. Viel Spaß bei vielen wechselnden Liebhabern... XD


Autor : So, hab mir gedacht ich leid meine FF´s dann auch mal hier hoch. Viel Spaß beim lesen und wems gefallen hat darf auch gerne eine review dalassen^^ wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten. Kitty

Casanova

Es war eine düstere Nacht und der vermummte Akatsuki bewegte sich müde und schwerfällig durch den strömenden Regen. Er war auf dem Rückweg seiner Mission. Nur noch wenige 100 Meter trennten ihn von dem Hauptquartier der Gruppe. Sein Silberhaariger Begleiter stampfte hinter ihm weniger Geräuschlos über den Schlammigen Boden. Wie immer nur spärlich bekleidet und lauthals Fluchend.

Als sie das durch die Tür des Hauptquartiers schritten spürten sie sofort die wohlige Wärme die ihnen von innen entgegen strömte. Der Silberhaarige legte nun auch noch die letzten Kleidungstücke ab und legte sich entblößt auf die Couch. Die Kette mit dem Gottessymbol war das einzige was seinen schönen Körper zierte. Kakuzu legte seinen Mantel beiseite und nahm sich in der Küche eine Tasse Tee. Zufrieden überblickte er den Börsenteil der Tageszeitung, er hatte wieder mal sein Geld richtig angelegt.

Außer ihnen war niemand da, wahrscheinlich waren die anderen noch auf ihren Aufträgen. Kakuzu hatte sich strickt geweigert ein Hotelzimmer zu bezahlen und so hatten sie sich nach dem Auftrag sofort, ohne Pause, auf den Rückweg gemacht.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam lag Hidan breitbeinig vor ihm, ein freches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. „ Na alter Mann, wollen wir spielen?"

Er zog ihn zu sich heran und sie fingen sich, wie unzählige male zuvor, an auszuziehen. Neckisch Biss er in Kakuzus Brustwarzen, woraufhin er in seinen Schritt griff um Hidans Erektion zu bearbeiten. Leichte pumpende Bewegungen reichten aus um den Silberhaarigen willenlos zu machen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ dem älteren somit freien lauf.

Er ließ zwei Finger in ihn gleiten und berührte zärtlich seine Prostata. Der Jashinist stöhnte laut unter ihm auf und drängte verlangend nach mehr. Kakuzu zog die Finger aus ihm heraus und schob ohne großen Übergang sein erigiertes Glied in ihn. Hidan krallte sich in seinen Rücken und stöhnte ungehallten.

Ihre verschwitzten Körper waren gefangen in dem unaufhaltsamen Rhythmus der Lust. Langsam bewegten sie sich beide auf ihren Höhepunkt zu. Hidan fügte ihm lange Kratzwunden auf seinem Wunden zu als er von dieser übermannt wurde. Kakuzu folgte ihm einige Sekunden später, nachdem der kleinere sich so furchtbar quälend verengt hatte. Keuchend lagen sie aufeinander und genossen den letzten Moment dieser zerbrechlichen Zärtlichkeit zueinander. Tausend unausgesprochene Dinge lagen zwischen ihnen, doch keiner der beiden nahm eines dieser Worte in den Mund. Ein letzter Kuss, ein leichter Hauch einer Sommerbrise gleichkommend flatterte über ihre Lippen und sie lösten sich voneinander. Kakuzu begab sich ins Bad um die letzten Spuren ihres Aktes und der nächtlichen Mission zu verwischen. Das wohlig Warme Wasser war wie Balsam auf seiner Haut. Er war so entspannt das er die Person die ins Badezimmer kam fast nicht bemerkt hätte.

„Brauchst du noch lange?"

Erspähte aus der Dusche. Itachi stand in durchnässten Klamotten und offenen Haaren vor ihm. Er hatte die Zierde einer Schönen Frau was die langen Haare noch unterstützen. Und, das musste er leider zugeben, schwarzhaarige fielen in sein Beuteschema.

„Ich glaube länger als du warten willst, aber die Dusche ist groß hier ist jede menge Platz. Also mich stört es nicht." Er musste ja nicht erwähne welche Perversionen er sich dabei in seinem Hirn ausmalte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte hatte er den Uchiha schon ein paar Mal in seinen Gedanken ausgezogen und Dinge mit ihm getan, die dem Sharingan Träger die röte ins Gesicht treiben würden.

Kakuzu versuchte den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen zu deuten, aber er war sich fast sicher das es eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und entsetzten war. Doch bevor der jüngere Handeln konnte wurde er von Kakuzu Fäden ausgezogen.

„Was denkst du tust du da?!" empört und leicht errötet stand der kleinere Splitternackt vor ihm.

„Mir wird langsam kalt, ich helfe dir nur dich zu entscheiden." Innerlich keimte eine fast schon bösartige Begeisterung in ihm auf. Der Hai, sein ständiger Beschützer, war nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht hätte er somit freie Hand.

Widerwillig stieg er in die Dusche und ließ sich von dem Wasserstrahl benetzten. Kakuzu ließ sich Zeit, er wusste, wenn er vorschnell Handeln würde hätte er seine Chance vertan und es würde wohl keine zweite mehr geben. So gab er ihm das Duschgel und genoss den Geruch des wunderschönen Körpers.

Die Onyx farbenen Augen seines Gegenübers waren ein Wunderbares Jubel das er nur zu gern besitzen würde. Langsam spürte er jähe Lust in sich aufkommen. Itachi stand mit geschlossenen Augen unter der Dusche und spülte das Shampoo aus seinen langen seidig glänzenden Haaren. Wie von selbst griff seine Hand nach seinem Gesicht und seine Lippen legten sich auf seine. Sie waren weich wie Watte und süß wie Zucker. Hätte er die Augen nicht geschlossen, wäre ihm aufgefallen wie der Uchiha die seinen erschrocken aufriss. Abwehrende Hände versuchten ihn von sich zu schieben, doch gegen den Meister der Fäden hatte er keine Chance. Er fuhr durch sein weiches Haar und faste ihn an der Hüfte als er mit der Zunge seinen Mund erkundete. Die anfängliche Abwehr ließ spürbar nach. Als er von ihm abließ glitt seine Hand zu dessen Penis, den er zärtlich umfasste und seinen Schaft streichelte. Lustvoll stöhnte er auf und sein Blick wirkte verklärt. Der ältere ging vor ihm auf die Knie und nahm dessen Glied in seinen Mund. Er leckte genüsslich an seiner Eichel, liebkoste mit einer Hand seine Hoden und mit der anderen seinen Eingang. Dann nahm er sein Männlichkeit vollständig in den Mund und begann ihn mit zwei Fingern zu weiten. Itachi ließ ein erstickendes aufstöhnen hören, seine Hände wanderten zu den Schultern des Älteren. Dieser ließ von ihm ab. Er stand wieder auf, hob ihn an und drückte ihn an die Wand. Der Schwarzhaarige schlang seine schlanken Beine um seine Hüften, als er sein Glied in ihn schob. Er wusste dass er nicht unberührt war, dafür hatte der Blaue gesorgt. Und doch war er überrascht von dieser heißen enge die ihn erwartete. Er leckte genüsslich an seinem Hals hinab, Itachi hauchte ihm Zusammenhang lose Sätze ins Ohr und er erhöhte den Rhythmus. Ungehallten stieß er in ihn hinein und er spürte wie der Uchiha seinen Orgasmus erreicht hatte. Kurze zeit später ergoss auch er sich in seinem Innern. Er ließ von ihm ab und gönnte sich einen letzten Moment unter dem Duschstrahl. Den Uchiha ließ er in der Dusche zurück, sie wechselten kein Wort über den von ihnen vollzogenen Akt. Wahrscheinlich war er für ihn genauso surreal wie für Kakuzu ersehnt.

Nachdem er sich frische Kleidung angezogen hatte war in die Küche zurückgekehrt um den Kühlschrank zu durchstöbern.

Deidara saß niedergeschlagen am Küchentisch und stocherte lustlos in einem Kirschjoghurt. Der kleine Blonde wirkte wie eine schöne Puppe die eher in eine Glasvitrine gehörte als in eine berüchtigte Organisation. Mit Augen so blau wie der Ozean. Rote volle Lippen und eine Perlengleiche Blässe. Sein langes Goldglänzendes Haar reichte ihm fast bis zum Hintern.

„Hast du dich wieder mit Pinochio gestritten?" fragte Kakuzu beiläufig als er sich einen Tee aufbrühte.

Bei dieser Bemerkung musste der Blonde grinsen.

„Danna ist gemein! Immer will er recht haben, wenn nicht ist er direkt eingeschnappt und redet Tagelang kein Wort mehr mit mir!" Trotzig widmete er der Milchspeise wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Dann ignorier ihn doch zurück, zeig ihm einfach das du nicht immer nach seiner Pfeife tanzt. Dann kommt er schon irgendwann wieder zu dir zurück gekrochen." Kakuzu setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Glaubst du? Ich weiß ja nicht, Danna ist immer so kalt. Er sagt immer ich kann froh sein dass ihn ich hab, wer anders würde mich gar nicht ertragen!" Verunsichert ob Sasoris Worte nicht doch der Wahrheit entsprachen blickte er seinem Gegenüber in die Giftgrünen Augen.

Ha, Klever von dem Puppenmeister, das musste er ihm lassen! Rede deinem Liebsten ein das du das Beste bist was ihm je passieren wird und er niemanden finden wird der sich außer dir seiner annimmt und du bist dir seiner Sicher. Zumindest wenn du so ein naives Dummchen wie Deidara vor dir hast. Er hätte nicht gedacht da saß der heutige Abend so viele Gelegenheiten für ihn offen hielt.

„Süßer, glaubst du nicht dass er vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben hat, um dich an sich zu binden?" Er grinste ihn über den Tisch her an und sah dass der Blonde errötete. Tja, mit Speck fängt man Mäuse, he he.

„Zeig ihm doch einfach dass du haben kannst wenn du willst und nicht zwangsläufig von ihm abhängig bist."

„Ich soll mir jemanden suchen? Wofür?"

Dumm, dümmer, Deidara! „Für so unberührt hatte ich dich gar nicht gehalten, ist er also doch überall eine Puppe?" Ob er wohl den Sarkasmus verstehen würde, fragwürdig.

Der Bombenspezialist wurde knallrot. „Nein, ich…ach egal. Er konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten und blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Ich und Danna haben…ähm…er ist nicht überall Puppe."

Sein teuflisches Grinsen wurde breiter. Nur noch ein bisschen, der Fisch war schon am Haken.

Im nächsten Moment kam Sasori in die Küche und würdigte Deidara keines Blickes.

„Danna, bist du noch böse?" Zerknirscht blickte er zu dem Puppenspieler auf.

Ein verächtlicher Blick war die einzige antwort die er darauf bekam.

„Na fein, ich bin auf dich nicht angewiesen! Es gibt genug die mich haben wollen!" Er war vom Stuhl aufgestanden und funkelte den Rothaarigen herausfordernd an.

„Ach, und wer bitte?!" Er erntete einen spöttischen Blick und Sasori wollte gerade aus der Küche verschwinden als Deidara ihm die Antwort gab.

„Z. B. Kakuzu!" Deidara lehnte sich zu ihm herunter und Knutschte ihn ab. Ohne das der besagte im verlaufe des Gespräches auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, sein Plan war aufgegangen. Wäre der Holzkiefer nicht festgeschraubt gewesen, Kakuzu hätte schwören können, er wäre abgefallen. Wut entbrannt stürmte der Rothaarige aus der Küche. Als Deidara den Kuss beenden wollte griff Kakuzu mit einer Hand in seinen Nacken und drückte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich heran. Seine Zunge bat um einlass, welcher ihm nicht verwehrt wurde. Er zog den kleineren auf seinen Schoß und fuhr mit der Hand unter sein Shirt.

Die andere Hand wanderte in die Hose des Blonden. Dieser stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Als er sich von ihm löste ging Deidara vor ihm auf die Knie und öffnete Kakuzus Reißverschluss.

„Stell dich mal hin." War die einzige Anweisung die der kleinere von sich gab. Kakuzu wusste zwar nicht warum er seine alten Knochen für einen Blow-job erheben sollte, aber na ja was soll´s. Deidara zog Kakuzus Hose ein Stück herunter und begann sein Glied mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Er ließ eine seiner Hände zu dessen Hoden gleiten und musste hämisch grinsen. Wofür Hände mit Mündern nicht alles gut waren. Sasori konnte dies, und wenn er ehrlich war er selbst auch, bestätigen. Der Fadenmeister war so auf sein Glied im Mund des Blonden konzentriert dass er erschrocken zusammen fuhr als ihn eine weitere an seinen Hoden liebkoste. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was für verborgene Talente der Kleine besaß. Er verwöhnte ausgiebig sein Glied mit immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen bis der größere sich heiß in seinem Mundraum ergoss. Deidara schluckte Kakuzus Saft und stand auf. Dieser pumpte erneut sein Glied um mit dem Akt fortfahren zu können, mit seinen Fäden half er Deidara sich zu entkleiden. Er drehte den Blonden um und drückte ihn mit dem Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte. Er legte sein steifes Glied an seinen Eingang und drang in ihn ein. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen war von Deidara zu hören gewesen was er gekonnt ignorierte. Er wusste von vorne herein das sein Glied um einiges größer war als das von Sasori. Aber wenige Sekunden später hatte er das kleine Lust verspürende Schwämmchen gefunden das dem kleineren den Verstand nahm, zumindest den noch vorhandenen. Jede Ruhe und Zurückhaltung des Abends war wie weggeblasen. Wild trieb er es mit dem Blonden auf dem Küchentisch. Bald hatte der kleinere seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und kam laut stöhnend unter ihm. Ein paar letzte Stöße und auch um Kakuzu war es geschehen. Er entzog sich dem Bombenspezialist und zog sich seine Hose wieder an. Als sein blick zum Türrahmen glitt konnte er Hidan und Itachi erblicken die beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und keiner besonders erfreuten Miene dreinblickten. Deidara verließ mit hochrotem Kopf fluchtartig die Küche.

Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Was wollten sie den von ihm hören, bestimmt keine Entschuldigung.

„Hattest du deinen Spaß heute Abend?" Hidans Augen blitzten wütend auf.

Itachi war wohl eher wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich in die Liste von Kakuzus Opfern einbauen gelassen hatte.

„Bis jetzt schon, mal sehen was der Abend noch bringt." Gab er ihm trocken zur Antwort und ging die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Von unten hörte er Hidan laut fluchen und musste grinsen. Manchmal liebte er sein feuriges Temperament.

„Hast du wieder unheil gestiftet während ich weg war?" diese spöttischen Worte! Er wusste sofort aus welchem Mund sie kamen. Er drehte sich um und seine Augen wurden weich.

„Klar was denkst du denn? Ich geb mich nie mit dem kleinen Finger zufrieden."

Die vier Schritte die die beiden voneinander trennten überwand er im nu und legte einen Hand unter das Kinn des anderen um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss abzuringen. Doch dieser wich dem gekonnt aus.

„Warst du denn auch brav in meiner Abwesenheit?" Schwarze Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an.

„Aber natürlich, ich habe unheil gestiftet wo immer ich konnte, Herr und Gebieter." Die letzten Worte waren voller Sarkasmus.

„Na dann verdienst du natürlich eine Belohnung." Sein gegenüber grinste schelmisch und Küsste ihn heiß und ausgiebig.

„Wollen wir das hier nicht ins Schlafzimmer verlegen?" Kakuzu blickte zur Tür seines Zimmers.

„Ach ich hörte unten im Wohnzimmer du hättest heute Abend halb Akatsuki dein eigen genannt. Du alter Lüstling." Er strich im zärtlich übers Gesicht.

„Tja das kann ich nicht leugnen, aber du weist doch das Beste kommt zum Schluss. Außerdem bist du nicht viel jünger als ich." Der Fadenträger wickelte eine Schwarze Haarsträhne des anderen um seinen Finger. Wieder blickte er Madara in die Onyx Schwarzen Augen. Sie hatten dieselbe Farbe wie die von Itachi, doch dieser verführerische Glanz in Madaras konnten sie nicht das Wasser reichen.

„Schleimer!" Er belohnte den anderen mit einem weiteren Kuss. Dann zog er ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie streiften sich umständlich gegendseitig die Klamotten vom Leib. Dann sanken sie aufs Bett und benetzten sich mit Küssen und feuchten Spuren auf der Haut des anderen. Sie schwankten zwischen wildem ungestümen und sinnlichem Sex hin und her.

Verschwitzt lag Madara mit dem Kopf auf Kakuzus Brust, er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Schläfst du?" Er fuhr mit der Hand durch das Schwarze lange Haar.

„Noch nicht. Hast du mich vermisst?" Mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen hatte er diese Frage in den Raum geworfen.

„Jede Sekunde." Der ältere zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Gut." Der Uchiha schmiegte sich in die Umarmung. „Ich hab auch nichts anderes erwartet." Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Kakuzu lag noch einen Weile wach da und beobachtet zufrieden sein schlafendes Gesicht. Welch seltsame Wendung das Schicksal manchmal für einen übrig hatte. Und wohin sie manchmal führten. Bald war er in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Doch noch immer hielt er ihn in seinen Armen.

Düster war mein Tag

Noch schwärzer die Nacht

Ich war so mancher schönen Frau erlegen

Doch vermochte mein Herz nie die Liebe zu finden

Mein Tag erfuhr Sonne durch dein Antlitz

Meiner Nacht wurden Sterne und Mond geschenkt

Nur ein Wort, ein Augenaufschlag würde genügen

Ich täte dir die Welt zu Füßen legen

Du wandelst nachts durch meine Träume

Bei Tage durch meinen Geist

Doch vermag mein Stolz mir

diese Worte nicht über die Lippen lassen

Längst bist du einer meiner Wertvollsten Schätze

Schöner und strahlender als jeder Diamant

Graziler und eleganter als jede Königin

Deine Küsse so zart wie die Flügelschläge eines Schmetterlings

Ich schenke dir mein Herz

Doch ich bin mir sicher du wusstest schon längst über diesen Besitz

Und wenn ich einst meine Augen für die Ewigkeit schließe

Ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch dass dein Gesicht das letzte ist

was ich auf Erden erblicken möge

das wäre mir Himmelreich genug

la fin


End file.
